There's More Than One Side To A Story
by Dot Ride
Summary: The tributes from District Two have always been made out to be so awful, but we've never seen the Games from their point of veiw. Maybe they were in love, maybe they're not all that bad. CatoxClove
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Dot here! This is my first Hunger Games Fic, so if it isn't good, that's why. I'd appreciate it if you tell me if I should continue in a review. **

**Oh, and I'm a Beta for Little Clover13's story Forbidden Love, so check that out. **

**Here ya go! **

CLOVE POV

It was hot. Really hot.

Is that a good place to start a story? No? Well, it was hot. And windy. Windy is important. If it wasn't windy or sunny I wouldn't be dead now. Well, that's besides the point. I have to start from the beginning, right?

"Hello!" Shouted Karma, although she was speaking into a microphone. "Welcome to the seventy fourth Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I glanced at my friend. No, best friend. No, something more than a friend. Cato. He looked back, a small smile on his face. He wanted to be chosen. I knew it, he knew it. I've known it ever since we were about five years old.

_ "Clove!" Cato shouted, running towards me happily, smiling his gap toothed smile, having recently lost a tooth. "Hey Clove!" _

_ I smiled back and ran to meet him halfway. "Hey Cato!" I had seen him yesterday, but it felt like ages ago. After all, I am five. Well, that's what my mommy tells me when I ask too many question. _

_ "I have to tell you something!" Cato shouted excitedly. He was breathing hard and I watched as his chest heaved. _

_ "Don't tell me that you have to tell me, just tell me!" I said, grabbing his hand as I always did. _

_ He smiled and before giving me the news said, "I think you're the only girl without cooties." _

_Before I could stick my tongue out at him, he told me the news. "My father is helping me train!" _

_ I gave him a look. "What do you mean? We're in kindergarten, dummy." _

_ "No, Clove!" He exclaimed, still smiling. "For the Hunger Games!" _

_ My eyes widened. I had been watching the Hunger Games for years now, and I didn't like them. Not one bit. In fact, I was scared of them. I think that the definition of tribute is dead meat. I think I'm the only person from District Two that doesn't enjoy the annual event. In fact, everybody else is excited for it, like always. But Cato is my best friend and I have to be excited, or else he might think I have cooties. I don't want cooties! _

_ So I said, "That's so cool! What's your weapon?" I knew what my weapon would be when I began my training, the knives. Hey, just because I'm scared of them doesn't mean I can't be prepared. Actually, it's a better reason to be prepared. _

_ "Spear or machete, I can't decide," He said, using the hand that wasn't curled in mine to tousle his hair. _

_ "Cato, those are really big weapons," I said uncertainly, stretching my arms wide to emphasize, taking his hand with me. _

_ "Exactly! I'll be a master my age ten!" He said, pulling me in for a hug. _

_ I wearily returned it while saying, "Cato, just be careful. For me." _

_ "Of course I will, I would do anything for you," He answered, hugging me tighter. _

_ Then we released each other and resumed running, forgetting almost completely about the Hunger Games. _

Now as that memory returned to me, I smiled for the first time in two weeks. Cato smiled back, and mouthed the words, "I wish they would get on with it."

I gave him another smile and mouthed back, "Make sure you keep your promise."

Yes, I had made him promise me to not volunteer unless I was chosen. He had agreed, but very unwillingly. It was obvious he thought he would win with ease. I thought otherwise. He was strong with every weapon imaginable, I will admit it, but he is arrogant, and that is a large weak spot in my book. I trained, too, knives being my weapon, like I knew they would be, although I really didn't want to be skilled in killing people.

"Well, as we always have done, ladies first!" Karma's loud voice shocked me from my thoughts.

I watched as her hand fished through the large glass bowl. She delicately plucked a slip of paper, practically tearing it to shreds with her ridiculously long purple nails, painted to match her almost equally ridiculous lavender hair.

She opened the paper after a moment of fumbling, then squinted and held it farther from her face, trying desperately to see in the almost blinding sunlight. That was her first mistake. Before she could begin, the wind decided it would be fun to blow particularly hard at the stage, plucking the paper from her grasp and quickly bringing it to an unknown location.

Karma frowned. "Well, that was unfortunate. I guess we have to pick another lucky young woman."

Her hand was back in the bowl, this time quickly plucking the slip and opening it.

"Clove Reed! You're lucky! Somebody else almost took your spot!" Karma said, a gigantic smile on her face. She was probably just happy that she hadn't lost the paper.

I frowned, unhappy that somebody had to go get killed. Well, District Two is usually the winning district. We are the Careers.

Wait. Clove Reed. That's me. I'm Clove. I'm the only Clove. I've been selected. No, this cannot be happening. I'm going to die. Now Cato is going to volunteer. He may die too. No, he's strong, stronger than me. He has to win. He has to win for the both of us. I know I can't. All I can do is throw knives.

With amazing accuracy, I reminded myself. Then all of a sudden my confidence was back and I was sky high.

"Clove, sweetie? You have to come to the stage, baby!" Karma called, waving her hands, smiling her Capitol whitened smile.

Then my feet were working, I was striding towards the stage, biting my lip but still confident that I stood a chance.

"Hello Clove," Karma greeted once I was on stage, shaking my hand dramatically. "You are so lucky, you almost lost your spot there, you lucky duck!" She exclaimed, tapping my nose with another blinding smile.

"Aren't I?" I asked almost silently, blinking quickly, as if this scene were just grime in my eyes and I could wipe it away.

"Of course you are!" She exclaimed, looking at me as if I was crazy. "You're going to the Hunger Games!"

"Unless somebody would like to volunteer to take her spot?" Karma questioned, raising her eyebrows at the crowd. There was at least one volunteer every year, not necessarily for the girls, though. This time it wasn't my lucky day. No one stepped forward, no one raised a hand, no one uttered a word. I was officially going to the Hunger Games.

I nodded at her, and she just stared back at me, confused. As you can see, the Capitol isn't that smart. Well, at least not this part of the population.

"Well, now that's over, we can see who's accompanying Clove to the Capitol!"

Her hand was back in the bowl, this time the boys' bowl, digging deep, then suddenly yanking up, satisfied with the catch.

"Darren Rerie!" She called in the same loud tone she had used to shout my name. I winced, inching away from the microphone.

I frowned. Darren was twelve. He had actually just turned twelve last month. He was deadly, sure, but against some of the better trained tributes of four or one, he was a goner.

That's why I was happy when shouts of, "I volunteer!" Sounded out, and Darren scurried back to wherever he had been standing, relief clear on his face.

But one call stood out to me. It was louder, more eager than the others. Somebody pushed their way through the crowd, probably the owner of the voice.

As soon as he was clear of the crowd, I wanted to cry, shout for him to turn around and go home. But I couldn't. That's not what a District Two tribute would do.

So that's why Cato was able to push his way through and shout with a loud, clear voice, "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Well then come up here," Karma ordered, and Cato almost sprinted up the stairs to join me.

My fingers were curled into fists around the fabric of my silk orange dress. I felt my fingernails digging into my palms through the material.

"What's your name?" Karma asked sweetly, staring at Cato fondly. Well, I don't blame her. Cato is very attractive, with blonde hair tousled to perfection, perfect pale skin, and sky blue eyes that I could stare into forever.

I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to punch Karma and telling her to back off. I was jealous, and I couldn't control it. I liked Cato, I've admitted it to myself many times. I've just been too chicken to admit it to anyone else.

"Cato Fields," He said clearly, staring straight at me, smiling at me, leaning towards me.

"Well Cato Fields, shake hands with your fellow tribute," Karma said, her eyes not leaving him, most likely undressing him with her eyes. It was gross, actually. Cato is sixteen, like me. Karma is somewhere in her thirties, maybe forties. Although the Capitol drugs allow her to still look twenty.

Cato's hand was suddenly in mine, and it just felt so familiar. I leaned closer, so close that I could reach out and touch his face if I really wanted to. He shook it firmly, holding my hand longer than he had to, which Karma definitely noticed. She interrupted, "Well, meet the tributes of the seventy forth Hunger Games!"

Then we were pulled apart, and being dragged towards the city hall. Cato dragged the guards handling him towards me, and grabbed my hand again, which I gratefully squeezed.

"Hey," He whispered, "It's all going to be fine."

And in that second, I really believed that it would be.

CATO POV

"It's going to be fine," I whispered to Clove as she was pulled to her section of the City Hall. "It's going to be fine."

I smiled again as they shut the door and left me to wait for my visitors before I was taken to the Capitol.

I had done it. I'm going to the Hunger Games. I'll win them, too, I know I can. I've been training since I was five. _Five_.

But Clove is going in with me. She will die. It's inevitable. I don't think she wants to win, though. She wants to go out, she wants me to live.

For some reason that made me want to cry. I didn't want to lose Clove. I love- what? Love is weakness. That's what my father has always told me. I've always believed him, I've never had reason not to. He's trained me well for the past eleven years, gone over impressive strategies, and given me the edge I've needed. So when he told me that love is a weakness, I didn't question it, just believed him.

So what is this feeling that always bubbles through me when I see Clove?

The doorknob turned, causing me to dismiss my thoughts. I have to seem sure, calm, collected. Can't have anybody thinking that I'm unprepared.

"Cato!" My father shouted, entering the room. I smiled back. "I'm proud of you son!"

"Thanks," I answered, quickly dodging the punch he threw at me.

"Good job, stay sharp," He said, bringing his fist back to his body.

I just nodded. My past thoughts were still haunting me.

"You remember the strategies, right son?" He asked, and before I could answer his first question he asked a second. "And the moves for all of the weapons?"

"How could I forget?" We had spent countless hours going over them, studying them, perfecting them. It's impossible for me to forget.

He tousled my hair then gave me a quick pat on the back, which was as affectionate as he ever got.

I patted back before he was asked to leave by the Official.

My next few visitors were friends, who just congratulated me and asked when I thought I would return. They were jokers, these guys, but they truly thought I would win.

Well so did I, but that's unimportant.

"Your hour is up," An official announced gruffly. "You'll be boarding the train now."

I gave him a nod before pushing past into the hall. I didn't need a know it all Peacekeeper telling me what to do.

As I strode down the hall, ignoring the shouts of protest behind me, trying to find the door that separated Clove and I. When I did, I straightened my shirt and waited for when she would come out. The door opened and I was prepared for Clove to enter the hallway, but she didn't. Emerging from the room was a sniffling woman, with a smaller child tucked under her arm. The child was Teresa, Clove's younger sister, I knew that. The woman... I had no idea who the woman was. Actually, looking directly into her eyes I recognized her. It felt like she was from a dream, something surreal.

Then she walked past, and I saw a star on the back of her hand. That was Clove's long lost mother. She had left them when Clove was five and Teresa had just been born. This must be awful for Clove.

I walked in, only to see Clove staring into the wall, tears falling down her face, an empty look in her eyes.

"Clove," I whispered, sitting next to her. She didn't move. "Clove," I tried again.

When that didn't work, I entwined my fingers with hers. She was still unresponsive. I squeezed, nothing happened. I took a deep breath and kissed her cheek, brushing her hair aside.

She blinked slowly, lazily, then turned towards me, instantly taking my hand as she always did.

"Thank you, Cato," She said quietly, looking at the ground, obviously embarrassed or ashamed about something.

I decided it would be a good idea to leave it be and just answered, "You're welcome."

"You two," A Peacekeeper said, opening the door, "Out. Now."

I stood, pulling Clove with me. "Let's go. We've got a train to catch."

Clove smiled weakly and nodded. "Yea. I guess we do."


	2. The Right Answer

**Hello! I'm back! I would really appreciate some constructive critisicm in the form of a review. But not plain critisicm that would hurty feelings. (No, just kidding, I'm not a pansy) **

**But seriously, the more reviews, the faster I update. **

CLOVE POV

"Welcome!" Karma greeted as we boarded the train. "This is the Tribute Train, which will bring you to the Capitol. I think you'll like it there!"

I started at her for a moment, wondering how we could live so close to them and be so different. I was wearing a orange silk dress, the only dress I own, paired with small black sandals and braided hair. Karma was sporting a long black dress that stuck up around her like a garbage bag full of air, with an afro of lavender hair, platform heels and neon purple nails. I couldn't see an inch of skin not covered with make up. I would like to find at least one person from the Capitol that looks even remotely close to anybody from a district.

"Thank you," Cato answered for both of us, and I nodded. "If it's alright with you, we'd like to go to our rooms."

Karma shook her head. "You can't! Not yet! You have to meet your mentors!"

As she said this, last year's winner came out, accompanied by the last male winner from District Two.

My mentor would be Maple Hoyle. She was last year's winner, killing a total of twelve people. She was off from the first moment, killing four people in the first two minutes. She was scarily deadly, and I was scared of her myself. Until she took my hand and smiled, whispering, "We'll escape that beast as soon as we can."

I smiled and whispered back, "Thank God."

She chuckled and stood back so Cato's mentor could step up. And he definitely stepped up.

Titan Jakobs lumbered forward, a gigantic man, nineteen years of age. He entered the Games at age sixteen, and was the obvious tribute to root for, if you were placing a bet it was on him. Nobody touched him, but he only killed three people. In the interviews after the game he said he liked to see the others think they stood a chance.

As he stepped forward, I stepped back. He said no reassuring words to Cato or I unlike Maple, who smiled at both of us and patted us both on the shoulders. He just stood there, being gigantic.

Maple seemed to sense my fear and said, "If you want to go to your rooms now, you can. Titan and I won't keep you waiting any longer."

Upon hearing that, I grabbed Cato and practically dragged him towards the car that held the rooms. Not even looking to see whose room we were entering, I opened a door and pushed Cato in.

He stumbled forward and quickly stood straight, looking at me with a smirk. "I don't know if you got out of there fast enough."

I rolled my eyes and looked around. There was a giant bed, with a soft looking comforter that I could sleep in forever and countless pillows. Across from the bed was a large wooden stand, with a TV perched on it. In the corner was a black dresser, matching the color of the bed, and probably filled to the brim with Capitol clothes.

Without thinking twice I hopped onto the bed and flipped the TV on, wanting to forget. But that didn't work. On the screen was all of the tributes being selected.

It started with One, where a beautiful girl was chosen. Glimmer was her name, her district partner was a boy that looked a little to arrogant for my taste named Marvel.

Next was our district, and there was Karma looking like an idiot, dropping the paper and having to pick another. There's me, walking stiffly to the stage, looking confident, but I could see my own nervousness. Then Darren was chosen, and I realized how scared he looked as he walked to join me, and how relieved he was when young men began to volunteer.

There was Cato. Pushing through the crowd, not bothering to see who he was pushing out of the way. He shouted, and I stiffened up, both on the screen and on the bed. At the same time Cato joined me on the stage, he took a seat next to me on the bed. He knew I didn't want to he here, I didn't want either of us to be here. He took my hand as we shook on stage.

Then, just like that, we were in District Three and a small boy and even smaller girl were chosen, with no volunteers.

In District Four there was two unusually non-deadly looking tributes, but when I looked into the girl's eyes, I saw a hint of fire. She was a fighter playing prey. My instructor had taught me the strategy, but I neither of us liked it. He thought I was too intimidating and I didn't want to seem weak. But this girl pulled it off perfectly, giving Cato a false sense of security. He knew that the tributes from Four are Careers, with them seeming so innocent and harmless he thought he had less competition. I didn't mention it though, not yet.

In Five we saw a wiry girl, who instantly reminded me of a fox. She looked stealthy and good. I don't know why, but as soon as I saw her I was on my guard. The male tribute was nothing to note.

There was nobody to watch out for in Six, Seven, or Eight.

Ten had a crippled boy, but nothing other than that.

It wasn't until we got to Eleven I really paid attention. The smallest girl I have ever seen is called, Rue was her name, and walks to the stage, and I'm surprised by her grace. She doesn't look afraid. She doesn't even look nervous. It's as if she has already accepted her fate but is going out fighting. I bit my lip. Another twelve year old selected, but this time no volunteers came to save her. After that a monstrous boy was picked, going by the name of Thresh. He was gigantic, bigger than Cato, but not by much. Anybody bigger than Cato is gigantic in my book. Cato is six feet and two inches tall, this guy put that to shame. When he stood next to Rue, I wanted to laugh at the difference. It was like a lion and a mouse, except I'm going to fight them both.

I thought that there would be no more note-worthy tributes because the only district left was Twelve. Twelve is usually just two hungry kids who have never touched a weapon in their life, usually battling hunger rather than other people. Boy, I was wrong.

Their Capitol escort is almost as ridiculous as ours. Effie, I think her name is. Anyways, she pulled out the first name and read it loudly, clearly. "Primrose Everdeen!"

I didn't know why a certain hush swept over the crowd until I saw a twelve year old emerge from the crowd.

I frowned. Why are there so many young children being selected this year?

My focus was back on the TV when I heard a scream. "Prim!" It was a strangled sob almost, it sounded so scared and broken. "Prim!"

Then the source of the voice was found. A girl looking about my age pushed her way through, and was immediately barricaded by Peacekeepers. Primrose turned and shook her head.

The older girl managed to push aside the Peacekeepers and shouted, now in a clear but desperate voice, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Effie was obviously surprised, as was the rest of the crowd. They all seemed to be shocked–it's not often a volunteer comes from an outer district–until the small girl screamed. "No! Katniss, no!"

That shocked everybody out of the daze they seemed to be in. A boy, obviously a close friend to the two seemed to come out of nowhere and picked up Primrose, dropping her over his shoulder. He whispered something to the older girl–Katniss–what looked like, "Up you go, Catnip."

Then he disappeared back into the crowd, taking Primrose with him, her screaming the entire way.

Katniss ascended the stairs, breathing hard. The daze that had shaken the crowd seemed to have swept to her, it looked like she didn't know who or what she was.

Effie smiled sweetly at her. "Looks like you're District Twelve's first volunteer! Come on, tell us your name."

"Katniss Everdeen," She whispered into the microphone, staring off into the crowd.

It made sense now. She was Primrose's sister, her family dedication went father than all of the others. Now that I think of it, Darren has an older brother that didn't come close to volunteering. I guess you can only trust someone so much until their loyalty runs out.

"Everdeen?" Effie questioned. "I bet my hat that was your sister."

"Yes," Katniss murmured, staring out into the crowd.

"Well everyone, meet your female tribute!" Effie exclaimed, beginning to clap. I expected everyone else to clap along with her, but nobody did. Instead, they all pressed three fingers to their lips and held them out.

Effie dismissed that as a cute tradition then continued with the Reaping.

"Peeta Mellark!" She announced, her smile returning, and she seemed to get back in rhythm.

A shocked boy was on the stage now. He looked strong, not like the usual tributes who were skin and bones. He had muscles, broad shoulders, and actual weight. He must be from one of the richer families in town.

Now that I look at Katniss, I realize that she has some meat on her. There's no way she's from a rich family, though. Her dress is old, worn out. Her hair is perfectly done, but obviously never been worn that way. How does she get food?

As they shook hands, I saw a certain awkward air around them, as if they already knew each other. It was possible of course, but the way they acted seemed strange to me.

I dismissed those thoughts as the announcer ended the program, and wished us a happy Hunger Games.

That made my anger boil over. How dare he wish us a happy Hunger Games? How on earth are we supposed to me happy about twenty three teenagers' inevitable deaths?

In a fit of rage I launched the remote at the TV, screaming. My rage was short lived, because as soon as the screen shattered I was crying, sobbing my eyes out into Cato's shirt. He was stroking my back, whispering comforting words, trying to calm me but failing miserably. He just had to let it run its course, there was no way he could stop it.

After any amount of time passed I had stopped, and was drowsily tracing lines in Cato's back, lazily kicking my shoe's off so I could fall asleep. And I did fall asleep, not before I heard Cato whisper, "I think I love you."

CATO POV

She was asleep. She had to be. She had just sobbed her eyes out, that's usually followed by her sleeping for eight to fifteen hours. I've comforted her many times, I know what to expect. I know her like I know my training spear.

So when she was breathing at a regular pace and her eyes were closed, I knew she must be sleeping. This was the time for me to admit to her what I've been too afraid to admit to myself. If one of us is going to die, I might as well tell her.

"I think I love you."

She stirred, but didn't open her eyes. I sighed in relief, happy that she hadn't heard.

No, I wasn't happy, that was the anxiety leaving me. I didn't know how she would react to my confession. I mean, she's Clove, she doesn't do that lovey-dovey stuff.

So when she abruptly sat up, all of that returned and I practically slapped myself. I was such an idiot. Now our last days together will be awkward and I won't talk to her and she'll avoid me. That's the last thing I wanted to come out of this. If anything, I wanted the exact opposite.

As she sat up, my father's words returned to me. Love is just a distraction, he had said, and now that I might possibly die, I whispered to myself, "Screw him."

"Did you hear what I just said?" I asked calmly, looking into her eyes.

She nodded. "Unless it was a dream. A big, fantastic, wonderful dream."

"All of those adjectives make me feel like you feel the same way," I said, my signature smirk on my face.

"What if I do?" She questioned slyly, matching my smirk. She was leaning closer to me, close enough so that I would be able to reach out and kiss her.

Instead I leaned in almost impossibly closer. "Oh, I think I know how you feel."

In the next second, her lips were on mine, and I was in the clouds. I felt weightless, on top of the world. Nothing could bring me down, well, nothing until I felt the pressure of her lips leaving mine.

She sat back, smiling now. "Well, that's my answer. I hope it's the right one."

Her smile seemed to be contagious, because it spread to my face not a second later. "I definitely think that's the right answer."


	3. Train Ride and Capitol

**I am sorry I took so long to update, but I have been SOOO busy with other stories, and real life of course. **

**I don't want to bore you all with a long AN, so here's the next chapter! **

**Read and review! :)**

CLOVE POV

The moment was interrupted by Karma.

Yes, she strode into the room, saying something about dinner, then stopped abruptly. "What did you do to the TV?" She asked, mouth wide open, eyes matching dinner plates.

"I wasn't a fan of the program," I said sheepishly, slipping off of the bed, past her and into the hallway. "I'm sure you can make another, though, right? This is the Capitol Train!"

With that I broke into a jog out of that car, not wanting to hear Karma's reply. Or Karma at all. She really does bug me.

I didn't hear anything as I walked towards the dining car, but I was still constantly checking behind me. I don't know why, but the paranoia of the Hunger Games was already with me.

So when I looked over my shoulder and saw a curtain brush against a wall when nobody had touched it, the first thing I did was grab the small knife I had taken from the table when we had first entered the train. It was a table knife, but with my skills, still deadly.

I slowly approached the curtain, and when I was a few feet away, my brain turned the scene around me into woods, and the curtain was just another tree. I slowly peeked around the bark, trying to remind myself that it was just a fabric for a window. No matter how hard I tried, my surroundings stayed like the outdoors.

That is, until Cato jumped from the curtain causing me to launch the knife at him. Luckily, I pulled my hand up at the right time, so the knife strayed to the side and stuck into the wall.

As I watched the knife fall from its place on the wall the world slowly melted away, so I was back in the tribute train.

I let myself fall to the ground as Cato looked at the knife-now on the ground, like me-astounded.

I took steadying breaths as I tried to regain composure. Actually, they weren't steadying, they were more desperate.

"Clove, what the hell was that?" Cato shouted, pulling me to my feet. "You could of just killed me!"

I blinked. "I'm sorry, the paranoia is getting to me already."

Cato looked at me, unsure. "Alright, we should get you something to eat."

I nodded, then began to walk -read: stumble- towards the dining car. As I arrived I realized that there was a loud growling in my stomach, one that wouldn't shut up until it was satisfied.

I saw a Capitol slave, standing besides the table, setting plates of steaming food down. Again, I couldn't control myself, but this time my actions couldn't possibly hurt anybody, well, except for whatever animal had died to make this meal for me.

I immediately dug in, my brain registering the fact that Cato had taken a seat next to me, but not really comprehending it.

This food! It was amazing! Chicken completely blanketed in gravy, placed deliciously on top of rice, which held little chunks of vegetables. The side was a soup, clear broth with little bites of chicken and beef and turkey, noodles floating around with it.

More seats were taken, but again, I didn't care at all, my mind was on my food.

Finally, after I had finished the meal, I sat back in my chair, enjoying the feel of a full stomach.

"Clove, that was something," Maple commented, and my confused look must have served as an answer because she continued. "I have never seen anyone wolf down food like that."

Titan barked out a chuckle then continued to rip into his food.

I was going to comment on Titan's style of eating, but decided against it. The brute still terrifies me. So I just shrugged and asked for seconds.

A slave immediately obeyed, and walked out of the room, then almost immediately returning.

I slowly ate this dish, this time wanting to savor the amazing taste.

I mean, District Two has really good food, especially compared to other districts, but we're put to shame by the Capitol. I can't even imagine what this would be like for a District Twelve tribute. Probably life changing in the food department.

As I disappointedly came to a stop, setting my fork down, Cato announced loudly, "I am going to my room!"

Titan gave him a nod and then attacked his fourth piece of steak.

I looked at him meaningfully, trying to tell him something, but he just smiled cluelessly at me.

I wanted to get up, shake his shoulders and ask why he was such an idiot. But I couldn't. Instead I just politely asked the servant for another serving of soup.

As I finished yet another dish, Karma and Titan excused themselves, leaving Maple and I to ourselves.

Maple immediately took that as a good moment to slide her chair towards me and push my bowl out of my reach. "Clove, can I talk to you?"

I watched as the now lonely bowl tipped sideways and the liquid spilled out like a tsunami. Small chunks of meat turned into houses and cars in my imagination and I wanted to point it out to Maple, but decided I'd look childish.

"Sure."

"I want to talk strategy," She said, leaning her elbows against the table. "You know, for when we get off of this godforsaken train."

"Don't you mean for when we're in the arena?" I asked, looking at her stupidly. "What do I need to know about the Capitol?"

She looked at me as if I were stupid, which I'm sure I am, and exclaimed, "The Capitol is where the Games really begin! Not standing around the Cornucopia!"

I pursed my lips. "I don't know..."

"That's why I'm going to tell you," She announced firmly, her tone telling me not to respond.

"As soon as you get off the train they'll take you to your room. You'll be sharing a building with all of the other tributes. The only tributes on the second floor will be you and Cato," She paused for breath. "Now, never interact with other tributes unless you plan on an alliance. Say you were to walk up to that District Eleven girl and strike up a conversation. She'd either trust you and be a liability during the Games, or hate you and you'd just have another person to look out for. So keep to yourself."

I wanted to take out a notepad, this was so interesting. I never knew the training was such a big deal. I thought it all began in the arena. Boy, was I wrong.

"Anything else?" I asked, leaning forward slightly in my chair.

"Show off your skills. Give people a reason to be scared of you. Come off as strong, deadly, powerful," Maple told me, smiling at my eagerness.

"Is that all?" I asked after a moment of silence. Although Maple was kind and helpful, she still scared me. You don't win the Hunger Games for being a cowardly fool.

"For now," She stated, waving her hand at me as a signal to leave. "We must talk again tomorrow."

With that I scurried from the table, navigating towards the rooms.

Once there, I walked down the hall, looking for the room that housed Cato. I pushed it open, only to find the idiot snoring, spread out like a starfish, one leg dangling off of the bed, blankets splayed everywhere.

I chuckled to myself as I advanced on him. As I got close enough, I pounced, immediately waking him from his slumber, laughing loudly as he snorted, flinging his arms out to ward off danger-or in this case, me.

"Who the fuck is here?" He shouted, and then rolled his eyes and sat back. "Goddammit Clove."

I was now on the ground, rolling around, laughing so hard tears were snaking down my face.

"Oh, that was perfect!" I got out between fits of laughter.

He glared at me playfully. "I'll get you back," He threatened, then pulled me down on the bed with him.

"So, did you plan on going back to your room after you scared me half to death?" He asked after a moment of silence.

I nodded. "I didn't know what I was going to do once I got here, but I'm sure glad I did that!" I snickered again, much to his dismay.

"Well, you're not going back now," He smirked, pulling me to him.

All I could do before he fell asleep again was whisper, "I don't want to."

CATO POV

I heard a deep grumble when I woke up. My instincts took over and I was immediately rolled over Clove, blocking her from the door. She woke up in the process, and I saw her roll off the side of the bed with a muffled shriek.

Then I sat back and laughed at myself. I can save that for later, I'm still in the Capitol.

"If that's payback then it was cruel!" Clove called from the side of the bed. She then climbed back on, sitting cross legged, glaring playfully.

I returned with a smile, then turned my attention towards the disruption that had awoken us.

Titan stood, filling the doorframe. A lump formed in my throat, and I swallowed it quickly, sitting straight as he entered.

"Get up," He ordered, his face emotionless.

We both complied, scurrying desperately to untangle ourselves from the blankets.

"We'll be arriving at the Capitol in an hour, so get a good breakfast." With that Titan left, lumbering slowly out the door.

"I thought he was going to kill us," Clove admitted, beginning to follow Titan's steps.

"Nah, he wants us to think we stand a chance," I joked, catching up to her.

She giggled, abruptly stopping when we arrived at the table, facing the stares of the adults.

"Well, sit, sit," Karma ordered giddily, probably excited that we would arrive at her home soon.

Again, Clove and I did as we were told, allowing Capitol servants to place steaming plates in front of us.

I smiled at the thought of devouring this dish, but Titan practically shouted, "Wait!"

I dropped my fork, listening to the echo of the clang.

"What?" Maple shouted, banging her knife against the table in protest. "I'm hungry!"

Titan ignored Maple, continuing with whatever he was saying without batting an eyelash.

"When we arrive in the Capitol, I want you to be strong, not show any emotion or weakness. Got it?" He asked, looking directly at me.

I nodded, and he sat back. "Eat," He said carelessly with a wave of his hand.

"You made me wait for that?" Maple asked incredulously. "You couldn't of talked to him in the hour we have left? You disturbed my eating time for that?"

Titan laughed, a deep chuckle. "Get over it, Maple."

She glared and growled, then dug in. "This is amazing!"

I also began to eat, tearing through the food like an animal. Bacon, eggs, sausage, all placed on top of layers and layers of toast. Hot chocolate and orange juice sat by the side of my plate, practically asking to be consumed. I happily obliged, downing them both in just a few gulps.

I looked up for a moment to see Clove doing the same, spreading butter on her toast happily.

At least she can be happy before this thing. I thought she'd be scared and nervous the whole time, but she seems to want to act normally for as long as possible, as if that can hold off the thought and reality of what's going to happen. I know it's a coping mechanism, but I want to feel like she's being strong.

She caught me looking and gave a small smile, before inhaling more food.

"I'm done," I said abruptly, pushing my chair out from the table to get up.

Nobody looked up, but Karma said, "Be back here in an hour so we can get to the Capitol."

No answer came from me, I was already halfway down the hall, turning into my room, jumping back into the already jumbled sheets.

As I drifted off, I imagined the Games. In the dream I was in a large dense forest, no, jungle. Sounds from animals could be heard from every angle, and the constant buzzing of whatever insects lived here was incredibly annoying and loud.

I was sitting in a tree, not caring how I had gotten up there, considering these flimsy branches could not support my weight.

I felt complete, sword in my belt loop, spear in my hand, backpack of food comfortably on my back.

I heard a sudden, loud rustle, and looked over, knowing that no animal made that sound. It had to have been a human.

My thoughts were proved correct when a large boy, probably about six feet tall, dashed by.

I had thrown my spear down through his head before he could even realize I was there.

The loud boom of the cannon was heard, and I quickly slipped down the tree to collect the spear before the hovercraft stole it from me.

An evil smile stole my face, and I sighed. If the Hunger Games was like this, then I would win for sure.

Suddenly I was jolted back to reality.

"Cato!" A hand shook my shoulder. I expected to open my eyes and see Clove, but all I saw was the ugly face of Karma staring back at me, her three hundred watt smile on. "We're here!"

I wanted to shout, get away from her, but I had to put on a smile—grimace—and walk through the entire train with the demon.

"I am so excited to see the parade, and then training, I will help the both of you look good for the people. I will be so helpful, you'll love me even more than you already do!" All through her small speech I could see her undressing me with her eyes. Apparently my glares weren't reaching her.

"Yep," I said after she finished, effectively stopping the conversation.

She continued, but I tuned her out, letting my eyes glaze over, almost like President Snow at a parade. Tuning out everything, just doing what was asked of me, what was necessary.

I'm pretty sure she rambled on, the twit couldn't even figure out that I was ignoring her.

"Hey Cato," Clove said as I entered the dining room.

I smiled then turned my attention to the city outside of the window.

Silver buildings, sunlight glinting off of windows, everything unnaturally bright. I wanted to shield my eyes, but decided that would be stupid.

Yes, District Two is much nicer than the other Districts—One is an exception—but again, like the food, the Capitol puts it to shame.

People were crowding around the train station when we arrived, being the second train, and I couldn't help but marvel at how alien they seemed. I thought Karma was strange, I had no idea what I was talking about.

They were almost disproportionate, unreachably skinny bodies with muscular legs, long arms and necks. The way they moved suggested multiple surgeries for all of them, and I couldn't see one that could be considered a normal human.

Blue, purple, orange, pink, red, green, all in Technicolor, could be seen all throughout the crowd. Impossibly long, brightly colored eyelashes, goofy hair, in the craziest colors, I don't even want to talk about their clothes. I just felt like I would be swallowed up by them when I emerged from the trains. Believe me, that's the last thing I want.

So, I was relieved when several guards came to accompany Clove and I as we entered the station. I could probably take all of these untrained aliens myself, but I don't want to be affected by whatever is wrong with them. It's strange to be looking at them for too long.

As I took my first steps into the Capitol, I didn't know that I was beginning the journey to the end of my life.


End file.
